Hogwarts - Autre Vision
by HrfMl LeTRoll
Summary: La quatrième année à Hogwarts suit tranquillement son cours. La nouvelle que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va se dérouler cette année a déclenché un grand émoi, mais pourtant, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui agite nos jeunes sorciers. En effet, les hormones se déchainent à cet âge. Nous suivons différents personnages, parfois secondaires dans leurs ébats amoureux.
1. Prologue

Les élèves de Hogwarts ne sont pas juste les "bisounours" tels que nous les présente J. K. Rowling dans ses romans ; ce sont des adolescents en pleine puberté et déjà sans être sorciers, les adolescents sont agités par les hormones et leur découverte de la sexualité.

Imaginez donc ce que cela peut donner, loin de leurs familles, privés de toute référence et dotés de pouvoirs dépassant l'imagination.

Je me propose de vous livrer une vision autre, et souvent torride, de la vie à Hogwarts, sans se soucier vraiment des évènements terribles qui se déroulent hors de l'école.

* * *

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, mais c'est la règle de le spécifier.

**ATTENTION :** Cette fiction est résolument **NC-18** (**M**), mettant en scène des pratiques aussi diverses que variées allant de la simple coucherie aux pratiques _BDSM_ en passant par de l'_homosexualité_, du _viol_, de la "_zoophilie_" (même si les centaures sont des créatures intelligentes, il y aura peut-être une licorne ou un dragon...).  
Je préciserais les mises en garde supplémentaires en début de chaque chapitre.

* * *

Les pairings (couples) étant trop nombreux je ne peux lister tous les personnages de cette fiction, je vais donc compléter peu à peu ce prologue pour indiquer à ceux qui ne désirent pas tout lire quels sont les personnages présents dans chaque chapitre.

Après-match : [Cedric D. / Lee J.] - Ginny  
Douches mixtes : [Angelina J. / Katie B.] - Draco M.  
Douce Punition : [Hermione G. / Ron W.]  
Splendides Jumelles : [Padma P. / Parvati P.] - [Hermione G. / Ron W.] - Ginny W. - Harry P.  
Coupable Surprise: [Luna L. / Draco M. / Gregory G. / Vincent C.]


	2. Chapitre I - Après-match

[Cedric D. / Lee J.] - Ginny W.

**ATTENTION :** Homosexualité masculine

* * *

Virginia Weasley étouffa un bâillement, le cours de Mme Chourave s'éternisait, pour un sujet des moins captivant. La jeune fille laissa errer son esprit, attendant avec impatience le match de Quidditch qui allait opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard. Elle frémissait d'impatience de voir Harry s'élancer sur son balai, en lutte acharnée contre son ennemi de toujours, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Draco Malefoy.

Bien que fort séduisant, Draco, fils d'une grande famille de sorciers, lui semblait aussi attirant qu'un crapaud baveux. Le jeune homme platine, outre sa condescendance envers les autres sorciers moins doués que lui, se considérait comme un Sang-Pur, un sorcier ne devant avoir aucun contact avec les moldus. Cette attitude déplaisante, associée à un égocentrisme exacerbé et une malveillance héréditaire, le rendait détestable aux membres de la maison Gryffondor. Le père de Virginia avait de plus des relations tendues avec celui de Draco, et, comme son paternel, le jeune aristocrate considérait les Weasley comme des moins que rien.

Harry, lui aussi issu d'une famille de sorcier, ne partageait pas les travers des Malefoy. Élevé, ou plutôt, maltraité par une famille de moldus, il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Bien que moins séduisant que son sempiternel adversaire, le jeune sorcier dégageait comme une aura de charme à laquelle Ginny n'était pas insensible, bien au contraire. Depuis leur première entrevue chez ses parents, la rouquine se sentait attirée par le sorcier marqué d'une cicatrice. Son amitié avec son frère Ron lui permettait de le voir souvent chez eux, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la fillette.

Enfin, la cloche de fin de cours retentit, les élèves ramassèrent hâtivement leurs affaires pour aller assister au match qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Pressant le pas, tous se dirigèrent vers l'arène où devait avoir lieu la rencontre. Dumbledore ne tarda pas à faire un petit discours avant de laisser à Mme Bibine le loisir de lancer le match.

Les deux équipes pénétrèrent dans le stade sous les vivats des autres élèves. Serpentard avait décidé de jouer violemment comme à l'accoutumée, le score était ce qu'il y avait de plus serré. Harry et Draco recherchaient le vif d'or sans arriver à l'apercevoir. C'est alors qu'un de ses frères renvoya violemment le cognard qui lui avait été expédié pour le renverser de son balai, son agresseur évita le retour de l'agressive balle, mais Malefoy, de dos ne le vit pas venir. Le projectile vint violemment heurter le dos de Draco, ce dernier, perdit conscience, chuta de son balai et dégringola vers le sol. Mme Bibine parvint à le rattraper moins d'un mètre au-dessus du sol.

Le déposant au sol, elle appela les infirmiers pour l'expédier à l'infirmerie. Le match ne tarda pas à se terminer, Harry ayant enfin repéré le vif d'or se lança à sa poursuite et au terme de quelques acrobaties, s'en saisit, donnant la victoire à son équipe. Les tribunes de Gryffondor étaient en ébullition, et c'est ivre de joie que les élèves quittèrent l'arène pour retourner à leurs occupations. Singer pour sa part devait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour préparer son cours de potions.

Comme après tous les matchs, la bibliothèque était déserte, peu d'élèves se remettaient au travail les jours de Quidditch et Ginny était sûre d'être tranquille pour pouvoir travailler. Elle alla chercher les livres dont elle avait besoin et s'installa à une table pour étudier. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un bruit mat et répété lui fit lever le nez. Elle attendit un moment, et le bruit ne cessant pas, se leva pour aller en découvrir la source. Cherchant l'origine du bruit, elle déboucha dans les dernières travées du fond de la bibliothèque et s'arrêta net.

Là, elle découvrit Cedric Diggory, l'élégant attrapeur de Poufsouffle et Lee Jordan le commentateur des matchs. Lee était un africain de très grande taille, jovial et souriant, il était très séduisant, attirant sans mal regards et attentions des jeunes filles. Son partenaire et ami, un jeune homme puissamment bâti à l'opulente chevelure brune nommé Cédric, possédait ce charme qui faisait se pâmer nombre de jeunes sorcières.

Et il était là, à genoux sur une chaise, le torse appuyé sur le dessus du dossier, sa robe de sorcier remontée sur les épaules, et Ginny pouvait voir sa belle verge tendue sous lui. Lee se tenait derrière, sa robe ouverte, et le sodomisait lentement tout en caressant les fessiers fermes du joueur de Quidditch.

Discrètement, Ginny fit quelques pas en arrière pour se cacher au coin de l'étagère et les épier. C'était la chaise, dont les pieds se soulevaient légèrement à chaque coup de reins de Lee, qui produisait le son mat en retombant sur le sol. Les deux sorciers, pour leur part ne produisaient pas de sons exception faite du léger halètement de Diggory.

Voir un homme en sodomiser un second intriguait autant la rouquine que cela l'excitait, d'autant que si la verge de Cedric lui avait paru belle, le membre d'ébène de Lee était bien plus impressionnant.

Glissant une main dans sa robe, elle commença à caresser sa poitrine menue dont les tétons ne tardèrent pas à durcir. De sa position, Ginny voyait l'épaisse colonne de chair du sorcier africain entrer et sortir de l'anus de son compagnon. Elle pouvait aussi constater que ce dernier appréciait à en juger par la rigidité de plus en plus importante de son pénis. La fillette ne tarda pas à glisser sa main dans sa culotte humide pour caresser son petit bouton de chair.

Le sorcier de Poufsouffle éjacula bientôt devant lui, tachant sa propre robe et la chaise de grands jets de sa semence. Lee n'arrêta pas pour autant ses mouvements et le sexe l'attrapeur ne tarda pas à se bander derechef pendant que son amant accélérait son mouvement.

Enfin, après de longues minutes, Lee finit par éjaculer à son tour et se retira de son ami. Ginny contempla l'anus palpitant et dilaté du garçon, dégoulinant de sperme, en train de se refermer au-dessus de son membre toujours tendu. La fillette retourna discrètement à sa table, en profitant une fois assise pour glisser deux doigts dans son intimité détrempée. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers passèrent devant elle. Ils ne remarquèrent ni les joues écarlates de la jeune sorcière ni sa main disparaissant entre ses cuisses sous sa robe.


	3. Chapter II - Douches mixtes

[Angelina J. / Katie B.] – Draco M.

**ATTENTION :** Homosexualité féminine

* * *

Angelina Johnson entraîna sa partenaire attrapeuse, Katie Bell, derrière elle.

- Allez… viens, ce n'est pas toi qui me disait que tu aimerais bien que Draco te serre dans ses bras ?  
- Heu… si… si… mais aller espionner l'équipe de Serpentard sous les douches…  
- Écoute Katie, ce sort d'invisibilité est au point, personne ne nous verra !  
- Oui, mais bon… tu es sure que ton sort ne marche pas sur les vêtements ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'être nue, tu seras invisible ! Dépêche-toi sinon, on va arriver après le spectacle, et je n'ai pas envie de rater ça !

Angelina pointa sa baguette sur Katie, prononça les mots de pouvoir et contempla le fin corps blanc de son amie disparaître, avant de réitérer l'opération sur elle-même.

- Bon, on se désape et on entre dans les douches, ce sort a une durée de quinze minutes, mais surtout pas un mot, ou nous serions repérées !

Katie acquiesça, les deux jeunes filles plièrent leurs vêtements et cachèrent le tas dans un coin avant de pénétrer dans les douches masculines de Serpentard.

L'équipe était presque complète, seul Malefoy n'était pas encore revenu de l'infirmerie. Des élèves de Serpentard en profitaient aussi pour prendre leurs douches. Les deux attrapeuses de Gryffondor passèrent entre eux précautionneusement, Malefoy ne tarda pas à arriver. Angelina, cherchant à tâtons sa coéquipière, vint se mettre derrière elle. Enveloppant les seins de sa partenaire de ses mains, la jeune fille commença à lui titiller les tétons. Draco, leur tournant toujours le dos, commença à se dévêtir. Excitées, les deux jeunes filles se caressaient mutuellement tout en le regardant exécuter son strip-tease involontaire.

Draco se retrouva bientôt nu devant elles. Il portait sur l'omoplate droite un bleu gigantesque là où le cognard l'avait frappé, mais sa solide musculature avait évité que l'os ne se brise. Le garçon fit jouer son épaule en grimaçant avant de ramasser un savon dans son casier. Il se retourna pour se rendre dans la salle de douche commune, révélant un pénis, déjà de bonne taille au repos, auréolé d'un épais duvet platine.

Les deux jeunes filles, dégoulinantes de plaisir, regardèrent avec gourmandise son entrejambes, et, une fois qu'il les eut dépassées, ses jolies fesses fermes. Sans hésiter, les deux sorcières lui emboîtèrent le pas sous la douche. Avidement, elles le regardèrent se laver.

Draco pour sa part ne tarda pas à se caresser, faisant gonfler sa verge pour atteindre des proportions très respectables. Saisissant son phallus d'une main, il commença alors à se masturber. Angelina tomba alors à genoux et glissa deux doigts dans l'intimité de Katie et un doigt de son autre main vint envahir l'anus de sa coéquipière. La sorcière sursauta et voulu protester, mais se retint à temps en se souvenant de la recommandation de silence qui lui avait été faite. Angelina synchronisa la vitesse de ses mains avec celle de la main de Draco sur sa verge, Katie se tortillait sous ses caresses, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas émettre de gémissements.

Avec un râle de plaisir, Draco éjacula, Angelina ôta alors se doigts de sa partenaire, qui n'ayant pas jouit, étouffa une protestation. Les deux attrapeuses regardèrent le fluide blanc mêlé d'eau filer vers la bonde, puis, Angelina, saisissant Katie par la main, l'attira à sa suite. Presque en courant, elles sortirent des douches. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres quand le sort d'invisibilité se dissipa.

Cédant à une impulsion, Angelina saisit alors le visage de son amie et, venant coller sa généreuse poitrine brune contre celle de son amie, lui planta sur les lèvres un long et langoureux baiser. A la fin de celui-ci, Katie courut jusqu'à ses vêtements tandis que Angelina éclatait de rire. Toujours hilare, elle alla rejoindre sa compagne qui était presque rhabillée.

- Il est beau non ?  
- Très,… mais t'étais obligée ?  
- Le baiser ? Non, j'avais envie c'est tout !  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça !  
- Ah ça… tu as adoré, je ne vois pas ton problème !

Sans répondre, Katie Bell tourna les talons. Angelina avait entièrement raison, mais elle ne lui avouerait pas, risquer de se révéler par un cri de plaisir l'avait encore plus excitée.


	4. Chapter III - Douce Punition

[Hermione G. / Ron W.]

* * *

Hermione Granger se tourna vers Ronald Weasley qui s'était endormi à côté d'elle. Posant sa joue contre sa poitrine nue, elle soupira en la caressant du bout des doigts. Elle se sentait bien, comme après chaque étreinte partagée avec Ron. La jeune sorcière s'approcha un peu plus, appuyant sa poitrine contre le flanc de son partenaire. Ron bougea légèrement dans son sommeil sans se réveiller.

Ron était doux et délicat avec elle, et si elle aimait tout autant Harry, lui au moins avait vu qu'elle le courtisait, Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho Chang. Hermione avait tenté de le séduire pour sortir avec lui pendant plusieurs mois sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, ce n'était pas grave, elle était très bien avec Ron désormais. Souriante, elle embrassa un téton de son amant et glissa une main sous la couverture vers son entrejambe.

Elle venait à peine de glisser ses doigts dans la toison rousse du jeune homme que sa verge raidie vint heurter la main de la jeune fille. Hermione fit lentement glisser un de ses doigts le long du membre tendu, puis, avec un air de chatte gourmande, elle glissa la tête sous la couette.

Elle vint approcher ses lèvres de l'extrémité du gland de son ami endormi, et commença à le titiller de petits coups de langues rapides. Ron commença à remuer dans son sommeil. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, et vint glisser la large verge de Ron dans sa bouche. Faisant glisser sa langue autour du gland elle mordilla le membre rigide. Le rouquin émis un râle, mais ne sembla pas se réveiller. Hermione commença alors des va-et-vient le long du phallus de son amant Ron se réveilla tandis qu'il éjaculait dans la bouche de la jeune sorcière, il se redressa sur les coudes.

- Alors vilaine ? Tu profites de mon sommeil pour abuser de moi ?

Hermione le regarde avec des yeux tendres. Elle déglutit avant de lui faire un sourire coquin, puis lui répond tout en minaudant et se faisant une toute petite voix.

- Vi… je suis une très, très vilaine fifille…  
- Et que leur arrive-t-il aux méchantes filles ?  
- Heu… je ne sais pas…

Hermione, prenant l'air innocent, regardait Ron sourire. Ils jouaient fréquemment à ce genre petits jeux, et cela excitait énormément la jeune sorcière. Ron lui saisit la taille et l'attira à lui. Il donna un bref coup de langue sur la petite vulve rasée, déclenchant un sursaut chez la jeune fille.

- Hum… il va falloir te rafraîchir la mémoire je pense…  
- Vi monsieur…

Bloquant les hanches d'Hermione, Ron commença à lécher l'extérieur du mont de vénus de sa partenaire. Son amie, cambrée en arrière, avait les mains posée de chaque côté de son torse, elle écarta les cuisses pour faire béer légèrement les lèvres de son intimité. Ron y glissa immédiatement la langue, venant caresser l'entrée du vagin, effleurant à chaque passage le clitoris gonflé de la sorcière. Il lâcha ses hanches pour venir lui pincer doucement les tétons. Les hanches d'Hermione furent bientôt agitées de mouvements incontrôlés tandis que son souffle se faisait haletant. Ron s'arrêta alors.

- Voyons voir, tu ne te souviens plus de ce qui arrive aux vilaines filles ?  
- Hum…je sais… peut-être…  
- Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, je vais m'arrêter là.  
- Non, continuez monsieur, je vais vous dire… les vilaines fifilles, elles sont punies !  
- Donc tu savais ?  
- Vi, je savais, mais continuez monsieur, s'il vous plait…  
- Tu savais que les vilaines étaient punies et tu as été vilaine… tu voulais être punie ?  
- … monsieur, s'il vous plait…

Hermione agitait ses hanches, venant frotter son clitoris contre le nez de Ron. Il l'avait laissée au bord de la jouissance, elle voulait à tout prix qu'il reprenne, mais ce jeu l'excitait elle aussi. N'y tenant plus, elle repris la parole en murmurant.

- Vi monsieur… je veux être punie…  
- Et comment veux-tu être punie ?  
- Je veux… votre verge…  
- Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ?  
- Dans mes fesses,… je veux que vous me sodomisiez violemment…  
- Bien, alors met toi à quatre pattes par terre.

Hermione, docile, descendit du lit et tomba à genoux. Elle descendit sur les avant-bras, puis cambrant les hanches, vint presser ses seins et sa joue contre le plancher. Dans cette position, elle présentait à Ron ses fessiers totalement écartés, offrant au regard du rouquin son petit anus palpitant.

La verge encore humide de la fellation de sa partenaire, Ron vint se placer derrière elle. Arrachant un cri à Hermione, il la pénétra entièrement d'un grand coup de reins. Les mains de la sorcière se crispèrent, ses ongles venant griffer le parquais. Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir quand le pénis qui l'empalait commença ses va-et-vient en elle. Brutalement, Ron entrait et sortait son membre gonflé de l'anus d'Hermione, provoquant des frissons de plaisir chez cette dernière.

Le jeune homme glissa sa main entre les cuisses de sa partenaire, venant caresser son clitoris du bout des doigts. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, un feu couvait entre ses reins, menaçant de l'emporter sur sa raison. Puis, au moment de jouir en elle, Ron pinça le bouton de chair qu'il massait depuis un moment. La sorcière n'y tint plus, alors que la semence chaude de son petit ami se répandait dans ses entrailles, elle laissa libre court à son orgasme, hurlant de plaisir. Épuisée, elle s'effondra sur le sol, extrayant ainsi la verge de son amant d'elle.

Ron contempla la jolie croupe d'où suintait un peu de sperme, puis vint s'accroupir à côté de son amante. Il lui caressa délicatement le dos de l'index un moment avant de lui parler.

- Alors petite fille, tu as aimé ta punition ?

Hermione se tortilla langoureusement et le regarda en souriant, puis se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure elle lui répondit.

- Hum… vi… c'était très bon…  
- Hum… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attends à retrouver une petite fille pas sage prochainement…  
- Heu… je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus.

Hermione fit un clin d'œil entendu à Ron qui se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
